Forgotten
by Sayuri Azami
Summary: Eu não sabia ao certo quem era ele. Dizia ser meu namorado, mas a dúvida ainda existia em minha mente. Então, em uma bela noite, decidimos tentar resolver isso da melhor maneira possível.


**Sinopse: **

Eu não sabia ao certo quem era ele. Dizia ser meu namorado, mas a dúvida ainda existia em minha mente. Então, em uma bela noite, decidimos tentar resolver isso da melhor maneira possível.  
Heroína X Shin

**Aviso: **Só lembrando que os personagens não me pertencem!

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

A lua ainda brilhava no alto céu, acordei com a visão turva que me impedia de olhar ao longe. Me senti envolvida por um par de braços fortes desconhecidos. Tentei me mexer, levantar talvez, porém acabei impedida pelo homem sob meu corpo.

- O que foi? - Ele me perguntou - Ainda está escuro, volte a dormir. - A voz autoritária ecoava no cômodo familiar.

Forcei-me a ficar sentada na cama me surpreendendo com a situação. Realmente não lembrava do que havia acontecido, nem se algo havia mesmo acontecido. Era provável que sim, pois eu não estaria na cama com o garoto que se diz meu namorado à toa.

- Sh-Shin, o que aconteceu? - Fitei-o assustada.

- Você realmente não se lembra? - Ele me observava com uma expressão um tanto irônica.

Talvez parecesse meio obvio o que havia acontecido, mas o que realmente me incomodava, era a serie de fatos que haviam nos levado ate ali. Apesar de Shin saber do meu caso de amnesia e haver se comprometido em me ajudar por esse período de tempo, ainda parecia bastante improvável que fossemos acabar dormindo juntos.

- E-eu não me lembro, mas a gente... a gente... - As palavras pareciam não querer sair de minha boca.

- Sim, nós fizemos sexo - Ele se sentou com uma expressão pensativa - Será que a bebida te fez tão mal assim? Você me parecia muito lúcida quando me chamou pra passar a noite aqui. – ele falou com se fosse algo normal, mas, pelo pouco que me lembro, não estou acostumada a beber.

- Eu bebi? - Arregalei meus olhos com a absurda ideia de ter bebido e ainda por cima convidado meu "suposto" namorado pra dormir na minha casa.

- Você está arrependida? - Shin me observava agora com uma expressão seria, preocupado.

- Não sei ao certo, só estou um pouco confusa, eu não me lembro de ter bebido, muito menos de ter transado com você. – não sabia se estava mesmo arrependida, mas a dúvida tomava minha mente.

- Então porque não acabamos logo com essa confusão toda? - Se aproximando do meu rosto, o ruivo selou seus lábios nos meus - Afinal, hoje deveríamos comemorar nosso aniversario de namoro. – ele deu um leve sorriso e me olhou com um ar malicioso.

- Sh-Shin... - proferi enquanto ouvia-o sussurrar em meu ouvido. Sua voz já me deixava perdida. Ele tinha um jeito de me atrair apenas com sua fala. Seus sussurros eram enlouquecedores, ele realmente sabia me seduzir.

- O que foi, minha pequena? - Ele me encarava a centímetros do meu rosto.

Naquele momento senti toda a sanidade que eu mantinha se esvair de minha mente. Talvez também tenha sido assim mais cedo.

Meus pensamentos foram pouco a pouco sendo diluídos nos momentos seguintes. Shin começara a me beijar arduamente, sua língua se aprofundava em minha boca me aquecendo o corpo inteiro. Em um movimento puramente instintivo enlacei minhas mãos em torno de seu pescoço, deixando que escorregasse o lençol que antes cobria minha nudez.

Fui delicadamente deitada sobre a cama enquanto sentia Shin descer seus beijos em direção ao meu pescoço. Por mais que eu não soubesse se ele era mesmo meu namorado, estar com ele e senti-lo tão perto de mim me fazia bem. Era algo confortante e agradável.

Conforme o ruivo tentava se acomodar entre minhas pernas podia sentir sua ereção se formando.

- Shinnnn - gemi contra seu pescoço quando uma de suas mãos se fechou contra meu seio massageando-o numa excitante carícia.

- Vai ficar ainda melhor. Vou fazer com que dessa vez seja melhor do que a última, que você não se lembra. - O ruivo sorriu travesso e retornou a distribuir beijos por meu corpo, dessa vez se apossando de meu outro seio. Pouco a pouco marcando minha tez alva com mordidas e chupões. Eu gemia seu nome como se ser tocada por ele fosse a melhor coisa do mundo. O jeito que ele movia sua boca pela minha pele, suas mãos passeando pelo meu corpo, tudo era excitante demais. Mesmo sem ter certeza de que ele é mesmo meu namorado, eu estava certa de que ele conseguia me satisfazer perfeitamente.

Sentia que ia chegar rapidamente ao meu limite apenas com os movimentos que ele fazia em meu pescoço. Seu beijo era algo afrodisíaco, eu poderia me desfazer apenas com isso. Entrelacei minha mão em seus cabelos puxando-o para um novo beijo ardente, enquanto virava nossos corpos na cama trocando-os de posição.

Me ocupei em descer minha mão sorrateiramente por seu abdomem bem talhado arranhando de leve o entorno de seus músculos, conseguindo assim arrancar um longo suspiro do homem abaixo de mim. Envolvi seu membro com a mão e comecei leves movimentos de vai e vem, ganhando dessa vez alguns gemidos roucos e arrastados que conforme intensificava os movimentos iam se tornando cada vez mais audíveis e frequentes.

- Minha querida... Por favor, use sua boca. - O ruivo proferia com a respiração ofegante e a voz rouca.

- Minha... Boca? Mas...

- Acredite, você vai gostar tanto quanto eu. - Shin me fitou sorrindo de lado numa expressão totalmente pervertida... E incrivelmente sexy.

Acatando seu desejo desci meus lábios sobre seu membro, começando delicadamente com a glande, pouco a pouco afundando mais, me deliciando também com as sensações desconhecidas. Logo tomei coragem e adquiri um ritmo mais rápido, mais forte. Creio que essa seria a palavra ideal pra descrever o que de passava. De súbito, senti sua mão sobre meus rosto, tirando-me de minha nova diversão.

- Se você continuar assim, eu não irei aguentar... E eu ainda quero você, eu preciso que você seja minha. - dito isto, Shin me puxou para outro beijo. Ele movimentava sua língua em um ritmo rápido, que me deixava estranhamente excitada. Me jogou contra o colchão arqueando uma de minhas coxas para se posicionar melhor, sentia sua ereção roçar contra meu corpo, estava novamente sendo tomada por um calor inexplicável, quando senti-o me penetrar com um de seus dedos.

Com lentos movimentos me instigava, me fazia querer mais e mais. Após inúmeras suplicas ganhei um segundo dedo como resposta. Aos poucos o ruivo ia aumentando a velocidade e profundidade. Eu delirava entre suspiros e gemidos, mal conseguindo raciocinar.

- Pequena - Shin sussurou novamente em meu ouvido - Eu te amo!

Aquelas pequenas palavras bateram em meu peito, me fazendo emergir de todo aquele deliliro. Shin sorria pra mim com a mais angelical das expressões, talvez a que mais combinasse com seu lindo rosto. Sem nada conseguir dizer em troca, apenas me aproximei de seu rosto e dei-lhe um outro beijo, dessa vez terno.

Ele desceu seus lábios pelo meu pescoço, e dessa vez foi mais rápido e intenso naquela região. Desceu ainda mais pelo meu peito, chupando vigorosamente um de meus seios enquanto massageava o outro. Fui obrigada a soltar um grito de prazer quando o senti fazer aquilo. Ele continuou a descida pelo meu corpo, beijando minha barriga devagar e sensualmente, fazendo-me arrepiar. Suas mãos foram de encontro as minhas coxas, e logo trabalharam em separa-las o suficiente para o que Shin pretendia.

- Faça logo... Não me torture... – implorei sentindo como se meu corpo estivesse em chamas.

Ele rapidamente me obedeceu. Senti sua língua me penetrar, e aquilo era fantástico. Ele começou devagar, mas quando aumentou os movimentos ali, eu estava completamente insana. O encarei por um minuto, e seus olhos me observavam com satisfação e ao mesmo tempo de um jeito erótico. Ele então deu um forte chupão na região concentrada por sua boca, e eu soltei mais um grito, dessa vez ainda mais obsceno. Minhas mãos apertavam os lençóis, e eu revirava os olhos de prazer.

Ele então percebeu que meus gemidos mostravam o máximo de excitação e interrompeu o que fazia. Respondi com um ruído de reprovação, afinal eu tinha acabado de conhecer uma sensação totalmente nova e magnífica.

Ele então subiu, voltando para nossa posição inicial. Nossos rostos estavam na mesma direção, nossas respirações falhas e nossos gemidos suspirados eram gêmeos.

- Linda menina, seja minha, apenas minha.

Logo depois me senti sendo preenchida lentamente, o prazer surgindo imediatamente, sem qualquer resquício de dor. Conquistamos um ritmo juntos, nossos corpos se chocavam rápidos, fortes, sentia-o em mim cada vez mais fundo.

- S-Shin... mais rápido. – implorei perdendo noção de tudo a minha volta.

Senti seus lábios atacarem meu pescoço mais uma vez. Ele gemia de uma forma única contra minha pele. Seus dentes moderam meu ombro, e para aliviar a dor que senti com sua mordida, ele deixou beijos pelo local. Subia sua boca até o lóbulo de minha orelha esquerda, chupando ali, me deixando louca.

- Ah, minha querida...

- Shin, eu vou... – gemi em um quase grito quando o senti estocar uma região muito sensível em meu interior.

- Vamos juntos.

Depois de poucos segundos estocando no mesmo ponto, Shin chegou ao seu ápice e o mesmo aconteceu comigo. Me agarrei a seu corpo, ofegante, cravando minhas unhas na tez de suas costas. Em um último movimento senti-o derramar-se em meu interior, enquanto eu estremecia em um longo orgasmo.

Shin caiu exausto na cama ao meu lado, procurei me aninhar em seu peito, fui recebida novamente com um abraço apertado e um leve selar de lábios.

Antes que o sono nos envolvesse por completo me ergui próximo a seu rosto e balbuciei em seu ouvido.

- Eu... Não quero esquecer de você de novo, nem do que aconteceu agora. Shin... Eu... Te amo.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Notas Finais: **Espero que tenham gostado. Eu não escrevo a um bom tempo, Por favor sejam compreensivos. Deixem reviews contando o que acharam, dando dicas, enfim!

Agradecimentos especiais a minha Hime Luíza, que me ajudou a voltar a escrever!


End file.
